


I Should Tell You

by Qunsua



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Awkwardness, Community: femslashficlets, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qunsua/pseuds/Qunsua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina finally tells another blue-haired royal of her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Tell You

Princess Eirika,

 

Forgive me for not having the strength to tell you this earlier, but I honestly thought that it would be better if you never found out. I’ve always known that it’s impossible for anything to come of this, both because of your kingdom’s need for an heir and because I could never be worthy of you.

But I would be even more unworthy if I hid this from you forever. After all, rulers must be honest with their people. The time for me to be honest with you is long overdue.  
I must admit, Princess, that I am in love with you.

I can’t recall a time when I felt this way about anyone. To be honest, I had accepted the fact that not everyone desires romance and that I would be perfectly happy with only my friends and my family by my side. I considered you one of my dearest friends and your presence always made me happy. But as time went on, I found that my feelings for you had blossomed into something different from what I had expected. I found myself utterly captivated by you. 

I can say without hesitation that you are one of the most beautiful people, inside and out, that I have ever met. The oceanic waves of your hair and the crystal pools of your eyes are both stunning sights to behold, but they are but tiny points of light when compared to the immeasurable brilliance of your benevolent spirit.

(…Poetry was never my strongest suit. I fear my feeble words are incomparable to anything that Lady Say’ri, for example, can produce.)

I am deeply sorry, both that I have these shameful feelings for someone so high above me and that I could not express them in person. If you do not wish to see or hear from me again, I understand.

 

Forever yours,

Lucina

**Author's Note:**

> So I imagine Lucina and Eirika using the Outrealm Gate to visit each other and developing a close friendship that turns into romantic feelings on Lucina's end. Leaving this note for Eirika to read is the last thing Lucina does before she vanishes from Ylisse and is lost to history.
> 
> ...GOSH that's a lot of background for a short fic.


End file.
